terrys_drag_racefandomcom-20200213-history
Season 1, Episode 1
Episode 1 Enterances Aliyah Fox: *walks in* Oh my god, I'm the first bitch! Aliyah Fox (Confessional): I'm all about glamour, and I'm definitely a runway queen. Maddalen: *walks in* Hi! What's your name? Aliyah Fox: Aliyah, but you can call me Ali. Maddalen (Confessional): Aliyah is so gorgeous, wig snatched. Holly Brewer: *walks in* Hey girls! Maddalen: Hi! Holly Brewer? What are your names? Aliyah Fox: Aliyah, Ali, call me whatever. Maddalen, but my friends call me Maddie. Holly Brewer: I'm Holly and yes, I'm named after the Hollywood sign! Phoenix Quinn: *walks in* Hey hey hey! Maddalen: Hi! Phoenix Quinn (Confessional): Holly isn't here to make friends, that's for sure. Aliyah Fox, Maddalen, Phoenix Quinn Phoenix (to Aliyah and Maddalen): Holly is low-key rude as hell. Maddalen: She's just putting her stuff down. Relax sis. Enterances Crema Del Rio: *walks in* Hey girls. My name is Crema. Maddalen: Hi Crema! Alana Silver: *walks in* ALANA SILVER IN THE BUILDING! Holly Brewer (Confessional): Wow! Alana is that bitch! Tallah Fisher: *walks in* It's Tallah! Crema (Confessional): Tallah walks in and all of the girls get jealous immediately. She is so pretty. Platinum Princess: Meet the winner of Terry's Drag Race 1! Platinum Princess (Confessional): I'm the Platinum Princess, aka the winner! Eunhye: *walks in* Hey ladies! Maddalen: Hi Eunhye. Eunhye: Your dress is to die for! Maddalen: Thank you so much. Anita Bo'Rita Brown: *walks in* Anita. Bo'Rita Brown. Phoenix Quinn: YES WERK BITCH! Anita B'Rita Brown: the girlies better be scared. Ooo Girl. You got a she-mail! Terry (TV Screen): Hello my darlings. First impressions matter! In every shape or form. Terry: *walks in* Hi ladies! Everyone: Hi Terry! Terry: Ladies, big announcement. I would like to say it now, but I need every single one of you at the runway. Follow me. Runway Terry: Okay, I have graded all of your current looks. The twist is, one of you will be immune from the first elimination. When I call your name, please step forward. Tallah Fisher Anita Bo'Rita Brown Alana Silver Aliyah Fox Maddalen You're the top 5. This means I need Holly Brewer, Phoenix Quinn, Crema Del Rio, Platinum Princess, and Eunhye to all go to the back. Again, when I call your name, please step forward. Anita Bo'Rita Brown Alana Silver You've both missed the top 3. I ask you both to go back as well. Aliyah Fox You've made the top 2. Maddalen Join the others in the back Aliyah Fox, Tallah Fisher, one of you is about to win immunity, and also, $1,000 cash courtesy of Logo. ConDragulations Tallah Fisher! You may all go back to the Werk Room, I have the next theme prepared Werk Room Notecard: Okay ladies, the theme of the hour is Summer REALNESS. Good luck, and don't FUCK IT UP. Holly: Well ladies, good luck! Aliyah: Where you going? Holly: Away from you. And you. And you, and you, and you. Mwah, bye! Aliyah (Confessional): Ugh. I'm just disgusted. Runway Runway: *occurs* Terry: to my left, the wonderful, wonderful being the lie, Kaliyah. Kalliyah: Bitch Imma knock yo teach out. Terry: and to my right, our infamous bumble bee! Bee: glad to be here! Terry: Alright, when I call your name ladies, you are safe. Head over to the Werk Room. Alana Silver Anita Bo'Rita Brown Phoenix Quinn You may all head to the Werk Room. Now it's time for the judges critiques. Let's begin with Maddalen. Bee: I just love the strings pouring down. It looks amazing. Next up, Holly Brewer. Kalliyah: basic Bee: the makeup was good Kalliyah: it's just so basic, I'm sorry Holly: I just tried to make it asymmetric Kalliyah: work harder on the design Aliyah Fox Kalliyah: that look was so sophisticated and it turned out so great Bee: I thought it was a little basic Kalliyah: she did the touches right Crema Del Rio Kalliyah: I'm getting Kris Jenner Crema: thank you! Kalliyah: not a good thing Platinum Princess Kalliyah: if anything, that "dress" was a towel. Something Terry did when he was 10 btw Terry: *SCREAMS* Tallah Fisher Bee: that cleavage area of the dress is so awkward. If you didn't have immunity sweetie, I'm pretty sure you'd be quivering Tallah: *starts crying* Terry: what's wrong Tallah Tallah: I've just wanted to showcase what Tallah is all about but I didn't get to tonight. Terry: You're very fierce and I expect great things Tallah. Eunhye Kalliyah: Beautiful, spectacular top. The bottom however just felt like it was a finisher. Terry: You girls now untuck while the judges and I deliberate. Runway (again) Terry: We've made decisions. Eunhye. You're safe. Eunhye: Thank you. ConDragulations Maddalen, you are the winner of this week's challenge. You have won $1,000 courtesy of Logo. Maddalen: Thank you so much! Aliyah Fox, you're safe. Aliyah: Thank you. Terry: the rest of you represent the lower paid fashion week models. If you didn't have immunity, I could see you lip syncing. Tallah Fisher, you're safe. Tallah: thank you. Crema Del Rio. I'm so sorry my dear, but you are up for elimination. Holly Brewer, you're safe. Platinum Princess. I'm sorry my dear but you are also up for elimination. Two queens stand before me. Ladies, this is your last chance to impress me, and save yourself from elimination.The time has come, for you to lip sync FOR YOUR LIFE. Good luck, and DON'T FUCK IT UP! Woman up Woman up Woman up, up! Platinum Princess: *walks across the stage* Don't forget mascara And to keep your head up Like Madonna would Rub her lipstick redder than wine Crema Del Rio: *points towards lips* So let's go Roll your bumper and whine slow Show them you can shine, glow Platinum Princess: *shoulder movements* All my girls raise your hand If you don't need a man 'Cause you're more than good enough You gotta woman up, woman up Platinum Princess: *punching* All my girls, we show, we groove Just make them remember you Crema Del Rio: *turns backwards* Alana Silver (Confessional): it's an old trick to look backwards when you don't know the words Cause your more than good enough You gotta woman up, woman up Judges: *claps* Terry: I have made my decision... Platinum Princess... Shanty you stay Crema Del Rio Your time here was short, but your career looks long. Now, sashay away. Crema: Thank you Ru Crema (Confessional): I tried hard, which is why I'm not bursting in tears right now *giggles*